This invention relates to safety control devices for use with electric blankets.
People are forgetful, particularly in the drowziness of rising times, and frequently neglect to turn off the electric blanket. Obviously an electric blanket left operating on an unoccupied bed wastes power; more important, if the blanket is thrown off in a pile, multiple folding of the blanket upon itself threatens overheating and fire. Another danger to the user is electrical shock from the blanket through fraying of the wires, spilling of liquids, or penetration of the blanket by metallic objects such as hairpins or eating implements. Children particularly need to be protected from the danger of their meddling with electric blankets.